Girls night out
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Gill, Rachel and Janet are heading out for a night on the town what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Gill's kidnapping ordeal. She had returned to work a week after and she felt like she was beginning to move on from it all. She had been offered counselling which she turned down. The only counselling she needed was over a few bottles of wine with Julie, Janet and Rachel. They had been there for her a lot recently and she couldn't thank them enough for everything they'd done. Sammy and Orla had been brilliant too. Gill sat from her desk watching the rest of her syndicate. It was very quiet today and Gill found herself missing Kevin strangely enough. He always managed to bring humour into the office and could cheer everyone up easily. It was what they needed at times like this. Although it was partly his fault that she had to go through that whole ordeal he hasn't even rung to ask if she was ok. He hadn't even spoken in the syndicate not that any of them wanted contact any more.  
"Boss" Rachel knocked on the door and Gill looked up smiling.  
"Come in" Rachel shut the door and leant against the filling cabinet.  
"Me and Jan are going out tonight and just wondered if you wanted to come?" Rachel asked. Gill smiled at her. Rachel and Gill had become very close in the last few weeks. To Gill it felt like Rachel really understood what she went through although she didn't know why.  
"Yeah alright then kid" Rachel grinned. Gill was brilliant fun whenever they had a night out and she did things which worried even Rachel.  
"Sounds good we're getting a taxi from Jan's" Gill nodded. "Come round at eight"  
Rachel was just about to leave when Gill stopped her.  
"Thanks for inviting me Rachel" Gill said honestly. Rachel grinned at her.  
"No probs" Rachel left the office. Gill found her phone and texted Chris.  
_Going out with the girls tonight will probs stay at Jan's x_ Chris had started spending a lot more time round Gill's when he wasn't away working.  
_Ok darling I've had to go up to Cambridge but I'll be back tomorrow night have a nice evening love you x_  
_Love you too x_  
Gill looked at the clock it had just gone 6pm but the office was quiet so she just decided to send everyone home.  
"Right bigger off you lot and I'll see you all Monday enjoy this weekend because it won't be this quiet for long!" Everyone grinned and packed up their stuff. Janet and Rachel waited until everyone had left. Janet flicked the kettle on a found three mugs. Gill left her office and sat down on Mitch's chair swinging her legs up onto the desk. Rachel sat on her desk with her legs crossed. Janet handed them both tea and sat down on her chair tucking her legs beneath her.  
"Cheers cock so where we going tonight then?" Gill asked as she blew the top of her hot mug wrapping both hands around it.  
"There's a new bar opened in Chadderton which looks nice" Rachel offered.  
"Delightful Chadderton?" Janet laughed receiving a smack from Rachel.  
"Alright then let's go there!" Gill laughed along with Janet. Rachel lifted her hnd and stuck two fingers up at them both.

"Excuse me madam I'm your boss I can have you killed for that!" Gill tried to keep a straight face.  
"Sorry" Rachel pretended to look hurt.  
"Sorry boss I did not mean to offend you because you are so beautiful, I think that's what you mean Sherlock!" Rachel burst out laughing and Gill had tears pouring from her face. Janet just stood staring at her two best friends.  
"So what time we coming to yours?" Rachel asked Janet.  
"I'd say eight and we'll get a taxi" Janet replied as she drank the last of her tea and stood up. "I'd better get off gotta take the girls to Ade's they're staying for the weekend" Janet collected her stuff and left the office leaving Gill and Rachel.  
"So have you been ok?" Rachel asked unsure how to approach it. The last time Gill had burst into tears however this time she was grinning.  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Gill smiled and Rachel knew why.  
"Is Chris around then?" Gill nodded slowly. Rachel grinned. "I knew it!"  
"Was it that obvious?" Gill felt herself begin to blush.  
"Well when you walked in Monday wearing a huge grin me and Jan kinda guessed" Rachel laughed at Gill who was blushing furiously.  
"Yeah he's been amazing and he's thinking about moving in!" Gill grinned. They had spent a few hours last night talking about it however it had only taken a matter of seconds for him to agree.  
"Come on we'd better go I gotta go get my glam on!" Gill said changing the subject.  
"Yeah takes you long enough!" Rachel smirked. Gill stuck out her foot making Rachel trip on her way out of the office. They walked down to their cars and then both went their separate ways.

"I'm home" Gill called as she shut the front door behind her. Orla came out of the lounge.  
"Hiya good day?"  
"Yeah it was alright you off out?" Orla was wearing a black dress with matching heels and a cream leather jacket over the top.  
"Sammy's mate Josh it's his birthday we're all going out" Gill remembered Josh. He was a nice boy and always kept Sammy on the right track. He was sometimes a little too sensible.  
"I'm going out with Jan and Rach anyway so I'll be back late" Gill said as she walked through to the kitchen followed by Orla.  
"We're staying at Josh's house anyway will you be ok?" Orla asked she loved Gill more than she did her own mother so she wanted to make sure she was ok.  
"Yeah I'll stay at Jan's her girls aren't there so I'll crash in GaGa's bed!" Orla and Gill laughed. The obsession grew by the day.  
"Ok just ring if you need anything I don't think I'll be drinking too much tonight I'm still recovering from last weekend!" Orla and Sammy had gone to a festival with all their friends and when they came back Gill had spent a couple of hours holding Orla's hair back.  
"Ok but I'll be fine" Sammy appeared in the doorway. He kissed his mother on the cheek before picking up his keys.  
"Hiya mum, you ready babe?"  
"Yeah I'll meet you in the car gimme a minute" Sammy nodded and went out to start the car.  
'Where you going to tonight?" Orla asked as she put her lipstick on.  
"New bar in Chadderton"  
"Well if you wanna wear my black heels with the spikes you can" Gill smiled, her and Orla had gone shopping and Orla brought a pair of heels that Gill was rather jealous of. In the end they agreed to share.  
"Thanks love now go on otherwise you'll be late" Orla kissed Gill's cheek and left the house. Gill went upstairs and jumped in the shower deciding what to wear. Once she'd showered she rummaged through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear. She found a short navy blue dress and pulled it on. She stood in front of the mirror she smoothed down the sides. It was short but oh well. Gill sat down in front if her mirror and put on her makeup. Once she was happy with it she dried her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Gill thought she look quite good for a woman whose next birthday was fifty. Gill left her room and walked in Sammy and Orla's room going to where she knew the shoes were. She found them and sat down on the bed pulling them on. She stood up and looked down at her feet. When she had these on she was nearly Rachel's height. Gill left their room and was about to go downstairs when she saw Chris' hoody hanging over the banister. She grabbed it. Whenever Chris wasn't there Gill slept in his hoody and she would take it to Janet's as pyjamas. Gill grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs looking for her keys. She decided to drive to Janet's so she could drive home tomorrow.

"Gill! Janet didn't tell me you were coming over!" Dorothy smiled as she hugged Gill.  
"Yeah I'm going with them! You alright Dorothy?" Gill smiled as she walked into Janet's house. She kicked off her heels as she knew Janet was very house proud and walked into the lounge. Dorothy followed her and they sat down on the sofa together.  
"Where's Jan?" Gill asked.  
"Just getting ready she hasn't been back long from dropping the girls off" Gill nodded. "Would you like a drink?" Dorothy asked.  
"I could murder a brew?" Gill laughed. When Gill and Janet had been training together Gill stayed round often and Dorothy made the best cup of tea and bacon sandwiches hands down.  
"Coming right up!" Dorothy smiled at Gill as she left the room. Just then Janet appeared dressed in dark green dress and black heels.  
"Hiya Sherlock's gunna be a little late she had a slight fake tan disaster!" Janet laughed and Gill rolled her eyes.  
"How bad?" Janet grabbed her phone and showed Gill a picture. Rachel was standing there looking like an orange.  
"Jesus! How is she getting that off?" Gill laughed.  
"She had some fake tan removal stuff but it takes a while so she'll be about half an hour" Janet sat down on the sofa across from Gill and put a pillow on her lap. Dorothy appeared with Gill's tea.  
"Oh sorry love I didn't make you one" Dorothy said.  
"No its ok I've just finished one, sit down mum" Janet said as her mother handed Gill her tea.  
Perfect" Gill grinned as she took the tea in both hands holding it tightly.  
"So where are you going tonight?" Dorothy asked. She got a sudden feeling of déjà vu when she used to ask the girls where they were going out when they trained together. Janet and Gill would come home in the small hours completely out of it and it was up to Dorothy to make sure neither of them ruined her carpets.  
"New bar in Chadderton near Rachel's house" Gill replied smirking at Janet she knew Dorothy wasn't Rachel's number one fan.  
"Oh" Suddenly the doorbell went and Janet left the answer it. Dorothy decided to leave the room and went upstairs.  
"You staying tonight love?" Dorothy asked Gill.  
"Yeah think so"  
"Ok well just make sure you eat something because I don't wanna be holding your hair back like the last time!" Dorothy rolled her eyes at Gill.  
"Jesus you would not believe the evening I've had!" Rachel flopped down on the sofa.  
"I've seen the picture" Gill smirked.  
"Jesus it was bad but I think I got it all off that why I'm wearing long sleeves!" Rachel was wearing a lacy blue dress that was just above the knee and was fitted to Rachel's curves.  
"Whatever Rach that should teach you! Taxi's here" Janet said as she looked at the window. They all grabbed their stuff and left the house.  
"Club 572 in Chadderton please mate" Rachel said once she'd shut the door behind her. Gill opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka.  
"Right who's thirsty?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they'd reach the bar the bottle of vodka was nearly empty.  
Janet handed the driver the money and climbed out of the taxi. Gill and Rachel were waiting for her laughing hysterically at something.  
"What's so funny?" Janet hadn't drunk as much as Rachel and Gill had so she was vaguely in control unlike her best friends.  
"The cabbie fancied you!" Rachel laughed making Gill cackle and throw her head back with laughter.  
"Oh honestly you two!" Janet took their arms and guided them over to the bar.  
"What do you want then?"  
"Well I want a hot boyfriend and two weeks in the Maldives what about you Gillian?" Janet pulled a face.  
"Well right now I want Chris so I can have a good shag!" Gill giggled when she saw Janet's face. Rachel fell face down into Gill's lap crying with laughter.  
"Right on that note I'll get a bottle" Janet rolled her eyes and went to the bar. Suddenly music came blaring out of the speakers behind Gill causing her to jump forward straight into Rachel's lap.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"It's only a bloody speaker!" Rachel tried not to burst out laughing. Gill giggled and let go of Rachel.  
"Oh" Janet then appeared with a bottle of wine and three glasses. She sat down next to Gill and divided it up.  
"Cheers".

They had been in Club 572 for about an hour but the three of them had drunk nearly their own body weight in alcohol.  
"Oh I love this song!" Gill jumped up pulling Rachel and Janet up with her. She pulled them over to the dance floor and started dancing. Janet and Rachel soon joined in.  
"I don't think your ready for this jelly" Gill sang "cos my body to bootylicious for you babe!" Gill was attracting quite a few men who were all cheering her on and one even tried to take her waist. She quickly hit his hand away and carried on dancing.  
"When I whip with my hips you step into a trance" Janet shouted along completely out of tune making Gill and Rachel howl with laughter. The song began to fade out and Janet stopped dancing.  
"Bugger I like that one!" Janet said as she stumbled back to their table.  
"Bye lads!" Gill giggled as she grabbed hold of Rachel's arm to stop herself from falling over.  
"Shut up Godzilla" Janet smirked.  
"Right I'll get the drinks!" Rachel stumbled off towards the bar.  
"Jan why weren't you ever in Destiny's Child?" Gill asked trying to stay serious.  
"Well I was but I overshadowed Beyonce so they kicked me out it's a shame really" Janet giggled. Rachel returned with a tray of six shots and another bottle of wine.  
"Saves us going back again" Rachel handed round a shot and they all threw it back. The bar was getting louder now, more people were dancing although they all looked half Gill's age.  
"Tonight we're drinking from the bottle" Rachel sang along as she undid the wine and swigged it from the bottle.  
"Another shot perhaps?" Rachel said trying to remember how many she'd already had.  
"Be rude not too!" Janet sighed as she slumped against Gill's shoulder.  
"What's up cock?" Gill asked.  
"Cock pfff" Rachel found this hilarious but stopped laughing when she saw Janet's face.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong Adrian is a complete tit" Gill and Rachel sighed they knew where this was going.  
"What's he done now?" Rachel said as she took a large swig of wine.  
"Well him and bloody Goodhead want to take the girls down to Cornwall for a week" Janet spat out her name.  
"Oh" Gill knew how that felt but right now she was to drunk to give any normal advice.  
"But the girls don't wanna go so it's ok!" Janet laughed. She hated Eleanor bloody Goodhead and so did the girls.  
"Right well there you go!" Rachel had never liked Ade that much she always thought he was too boring for Janet.  
"Shall we go to a club?" Rachel asked looking wildly around her.  
"This is a club?" Janet replied.  
"No a proper club!" Rachel laughed. She stood up pulling Gill up with her and dragging Janet along behind her. They left and Gill was about to call a cab but Rachel stopped her.  
"We don't need one it's only two minutes" Rachel began walking off and Gill and Janet stumbled along behind her. They reached the club shortly after and you could hear the music blaring from outside. They got in and Janet went to get the drinks in.  
"Right I dare you to go and snog that guy" Rachel slurred pointing to a boy that look around fifteen he definitely didn't look old enough to be in a club. Gill nodded accepting the challenge. She wasn't going to be beaten and although she had Chris and loved him very much she wouldn't be beaten by Rachel and Chris didn't really need to know either. Gill tripped over towards him and put her hands straight around his neck and leant in for a kiss. The guy respond quickly but didn't pull away he was enjoying it as was Gill, she could hear people cheering and she went along with it until she felt him moving his hands up her dress.  
"No chance kid" she whispered in his ear, pulling her dress back down. She winked at him and walked with as much dignity as possible back to Rachel who was standing there with her mouth hanging open. Gill lifted her two fingers to Rachel's chin and pushed it up.  
"What did I just see?" Rachel stuttered.  
"Told you not to challenge me!" Gill smirked. Janet returned with three blue shots that were smoking. Gill looked at them a little cautious.  
"What do these claim to be then?" Gill asked as they found a table. Her words were starting to become a little slurred.  
"God knows but they're strong" Janet handed them round and Gill knocked hers back first.  
"Jesus" She made a face but then grinned. "That was actually quite nice!" Janet and Rachel laughed and followed suit with their drinks.

They evening passed on and soon enough it had gone two in the morning. Gill and Rachel were dancing on the table and Janet was off in the corner with a guy named Jack. The club was closing soon and Rachel knew if she drunk anymore she might pass out. She grabbed Gill's arm and made her way down from the table. Gill blew kisses to the guys who had been standing there watching them dance.  
"Jan" Rachel found Janet and pulled her away from Jack.  
"You've got my number yeah" Jack asked as Janet left. She nodded and left the club. Rachel hailed a taxi and the three of them climbed in.  
"Where do I live?" Rachel asked.  
"England?" Gill shrugged as she pressed her face against the window.  
"Chadderton! Oh yeah I remember now!" Rachel reeled off her address and they set off. Suddenly Gill burst out laughing she wasn't sure why but she just did. Her laughter made Rachel and Janet both start laughing and soon they were all hysterical. The taxi driver was giving them disapproving looks in the mirror. They stopped for Rachel and she chucked a fiver at Gill.  
"Night Rach" Gill giggled and blew her a kiss.  
"Night sexyyy!" Rachel squeezed Gill's cheeks and stumbled out of the taxi trying to walk in a straight line as she made her way to her flat.  
"Bye hot stuff!" Janet shouted out the window and she watched Rachel fall into her flat.  
"Where next?"  
"I'm staying at yours" Gill said as she snuggled up to Janet.  
"Right ok" Janet told the guy her address and then began relaying her evening with Jack.  
"So anyway me and...oh god what was his name?" Janet looked confused. "Anyway me and him are going to go on a date" Janet slurred tapping Gill on the nose who just giggled even more.  
"Ohh and then you have sexyyy time!" Gill burst out laughing.  
"You got it!" The taxi pulled up at Janet's and they threw him a few notes and then climbed out. Janet managed to fall up the path to the front door.  
"You silly bitch!" Gill tried to be quiet as she helped Janet up who was laughing like a mad woman.  
"Shhhh mummy's asleep!" Janet whispered as she looked through her bag for her keys. She found them and fumbled with the door until it swung opened. Dorothy was going up the stairs in her dressing gown.  
"Dorothy!" Gill shrieked as she ran across the hall, tripping into Dorothy arms and throwing her arms around her neck. "I love you did you know that?" Gill kissed her on the cheek and Janet stood there laughing like mad having to hold on to the wall to stop herself falling over.  
"I love you too Gill was it a good night?" Dorothy asked as she eased herself away from Gill and took them both into the lounge helping them sit down on the sofa.  
"Jan's got a boyfriend she spent aggeessss with him!" Gill giggled. Janet pulled a face and slumped on the sofa. Dorothy sat down in between both women who snuggled into her. It felt like they were both teenagers again.  
"Well I'm glad you had fun have you eaten?" Both of them shook their heads.  
"Do you want anything?" They shook their heads again. The thought of food made them feel sick.  
"Right come on up to bed you two" Dorothy helped them upstairs and into Janet's bedroom. Gill tried to make her way to Taisie's room but Dorothy thought it would just be easier if they were together and besides if Gill was sick Taisie would go mental if it was all over her Lady Gaga duvet cover even if it was Gill. Dorothy found some pyjamas for them both and handed Gill the hoody she'd brought round. She pulled it on and it smelt of Chris. Gill and Janet climbed in to bed just about managing not to fall over. Dorothy tucked them in and left the room.  
"Night girls" she whispered as she turned off the light closing the door behind her. Gill picked her phone up and sent a message to Chris.

_Night night toyboy I love ya lots and lotss don't forgit it love hill ccc_ Happy with her text Gill somehow managed to send it and out her phone back. She turned onto her side and faced Janet.  
"Jan we've known each for such a long time and I just wanted to tell you that I love you" Janet stared at her. The drink was affecting them both. "Not in that way but I love you like a sister!" Gill rolled her eyes at Janet who ginned back.  
"Well in that case I love you like a sister!" Janet leant forwards and kissed Gill. "Night night" she whispered as she snuggled closer to Gill.  
"Night cock" Gill whispered back. Soon enough they were both asleep through their drunken haze.


	3. Chapter 3

Gill woke up tangled up in the duvet next to Janet. She pulled herself up and leant against the headboard. The room was spinning so she closed her eyes again. She could feel Janet stirring beside her.  
"Ugh I think I'm dying" Janet whispered as she sat up holding her head.

"I know" Gill pulled her knees up towards her and wrapped her arms around them, she let her head hang forward partly because she didn't have the strength to do anything else.  
"What happened last night?" Janet looked at the clock it had just gone nine.  
"Can't remember the last thing that is clear was dancing on the table" Gill laughed but stopped when her head began to pound.  
"I remember walking to that club?" Gill nodded. She wrapped Chris' hoody around her keeping in the warmth. There was a knock at the door and Dorothy stuck her head round the door.  
"Oh good your awake I've made you coffee" Dorothy walked in with two mugs of hot coffee and handed them to Janet and Gill who gladly accepted. Dorothy sat down on the bed and Gill rested her legs on her lap.  
"How do you feel?" Dorothy asked. Janet wretched and Gill sighed.  
"Sick" Janet whispered as she pulled the duvet up closer.  
"I bet you do! Do you remember coming back here last night?" Both women shook their heads slowly unsure if they wanted to know.  
"Well I'm going to tell you anyway!" Dorothy laughed.  
"Oh God" Janet whispered to Gill.  
"So I was going up to bed when I heard you come in the door and Gill you ran up to me threw your arms around my neck and told me how much you loved me" Gill threw a hand to her face internally cringing. "Then I sat you both on the sofa and you started telling me about Jan's new boyfriend" Janet stared at Gill. That was one thing she definitely didn't remember. Gill shrugged at Janet she didn't remember either "and then I took you both up to bed and found you pyjamas" Gill and Janet were both wondering how they were in any state to have found anything let alone matching sets of pyjamas.  
"Jesus I remember coming back now" Gill sighed.  
"You do?" Janet asked. Gill nodded her head slowly.  
"I remember watching Rachel fall into her flat and you falling up the drive and me calling you a silly bitch!" Dorothy winced "Sorry" Gill said to Dorothy who nodded and smiled.  
"Oh yeah and I remember you saying you wanted Chris so you could have a good shag!" Janet and Gill burst out laughing but stopped when Dorothy coughed.  
"On that note do you both want bacon sarnies?" Dorothy got off the bed.  
"Yes please" Dorothy nodded and left the room.  
"Oh god I'm never drinking again" Janet said as she drank her coffee.  
"Don't lie" Gill laughed.  
"I can dream!" Janet pulled herself up and tried to climb out of bed. Gill watched her stumbling around.  
"I need water" Gill gasped dramatically making Janet roll her eyes.  
"Come on then let's go downstairs" Gill nodded and stumbled out of bed and down the stairs gripping hold of the banister tightly to save herself from falling.  
"Oh I was just about to come up and get you" Dorothy said when she saw them. They sat down at the table and Dorothy handed them both a bacon sandwich.  
"Got any ketchup?" Gill asked. Dorothy and Janet both rolled their eyes.  
"Until last night I wanted Janet to be like you Gill, you always have perfect makeup, you brought Sammy up beautifully, you're always in control, you've got a rather handsome boyfriend and you always look like you've had eight hours now I'm not so sure!" Dorothy laughed as Gill poured excessive amounts on ketchup onto her sandwich. "Do you have a weird fetish for ketchup Gill?" Dorothy asked. Making Janet and Gill burst out laughing but they quickly stopped remembering their hangovers.  
"Thanks for this Dorothy" Gill said as she devoured her breakfast spilling ketchup down her arm. Janet grabbed her arm and wiped it off.  
"No problem it reminds me of when you two were younger and you would home after a night out" Janet started laughing. Gill and Dorothy just looked at her blankly.  
"Oh god do you remember that time when we thought it would be funny to dance on the garden wall and you fell off and broke your wrist?!" Janet laughed Gill gave her a famous death glare.  
"That was at my old house I remember hearing you scream" Dorothy said as she sat down next to Gill. She'd had to drive her to Royal Oldham at silly o'clock in the morning but Dorothy didn't mind because she knew Gill's own mother wouldn't have done that for her. Dorothy had always thought of Gill as her adoptive daughter and treated her just like she did Janet.  
"That wasn't even my fault you pushed me and then I had my wrist in a cast for six weeks!" Gill remembered that clearly because she when she first met Dave she was wearing that cast. He'd taken her to for dinner and when she got cold he gave her his jacket but she couldn't put it on properly so he'd wrapped his arms around her keeping it in place.  
"I did no such thing!" Janet laughed. She had a slight suspicion she had actually pushed her off the wall. But then Janet remembered that was the first time she'd ever seen Gill cry. Janet had only seen Gill cry a few times since knowing each other but the ones that stood out were when she broke her wrist, when Sammy was born and then when Dave left.  
"Whatever" Gill laughed.

A few hours later their hangovers were beginning to clear. Gill and Janet were sat on the sofa underneath a blanket watching the TV whilst Dorothy made them lunch.

"What time are the girls coming home?" Gill asked.

"Err I'm not sure sometime tomorrow" Janet replied she picked her phone. "Rach just sent me a text"

_I think I'm dying send help_ Gill laughed as Janet read it out.

"She's so bloody dramatic!" Gill smirked as she picked up her own phone. It had just gone 3pm and Chris would be coming home soon so Gill wanted to get back home.

"Bit like you then!" Janet grinned as received a smack over the head as Gill climbed off the sofa.

"Oh shhh, I've got to get off home now" Gill said as she looked at herself in Janet's hallway mirror. She was wearing Janet pyjamas with Chris' hoody over the top. Luckily she'd taken her makeup off when she woke up so she didn't look dead. Although her hair was all over the place. "I'll give these back to you on Monday!" Gill chuckled as she pointed to her clothing choice.

"Yeah alright last night was fun we'll do it again soon!" Janet came out into the hallway.

"Yeah just let me recover first!" Gill and Janet both laughed. "Thanks for putting me up last night" Gill said as she picked up her bag and opened the front door.

"You going without saying goodbye?" Dorothy called as she walked down the stairs. Gill stopped and turned around.

"Course not! I'll see you later Dorothy" Gill gave Dorothy a hug but Dorothy held her tightly, she looked like she need a little bit of motherly care which she knew Janet probably gave her.

"See you later!" Gill grinned as she walked down the path searching for her car. After remembering when she'd parked it she drove off waving to Janet and Dorothy who were stood at the front door laughing.

Gill got home to a very quiet house. Sammy and Orla had decided to stay at their friends and weren't coming back until tomorrow. It didn't help that Chris that hit the traffic and was going to be later than he thought. Gill climbed into bed and settled down for five minutes. Next thing Gill felt was someone waking her up.

"Gill" someone shook her shoulders gently. "Gill wake up" Gill slowly opened her eyes and saw Chris looking worried. "Oh thank god, I'd thought you'd passed out!" Gill smirked and put her arms around his neck.

"I think there may be a slight possibility I may be dying?!" Chris rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the bed. Gill snuggled into his side keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"I think there might be a slight possibility that you are over reacting!" Chris laughed at Gill who just muttered something. "Are you planning on staying in bed all day?" Chris asked.

"Yes, now you can either stay and shut up or just leave and carrying on talking downstairs" Gill informed him as she nestled closer into his chest. She hoped he would stay with her but wanted to see.

"Shove up then" Chris climbed off the bed and pulled the covers back. Gill watched as he lay down next to her lifting his arm up so she could lean on it. Chris pulled Gill in closer to him and it wasn't long before Gill felt her eyes closing again.

XXXX

Monday morning came around quickly and everyone was back at work. Gill, Janet and Rachel were slowly beginning to feel better although Gill knew she had never look so ill in her entire life. Janet jumped when her phone buzzed against her desk. She picked it up and stared at her phone. She leant forward and whispered something to Rachel who nodded in agreement. Janet and Rachel stood up and began to leave the office. Rachel caught Gill's eye on the way out and Gill knew where to go.

"Keep at it lads" Gill called behind her as she felt all their eyes on her as she walked out the office. It was so obvious that the only three women in the office were suffering from what could possibly only be described as the worst hangover ever.

Gill pushed open the ladies toilet door and found Janet leaning against the sinks and Rachel sat on them leaning against the mirror. Gill laughed as she walked in and pulled herself up next to Rachel.

"You alright Jan?"

"Can someone please tell me who the hell is Jack and how does he have my number?!"


End file.
